


Screen Time

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy!Ray streams in a smuttier way, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, TINY - Freeform, minor lactation kink, really dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan works hard to support his growing family and with his recent promotion he's got less time to get intimate with the hubby but he certainly does have a new private office to jerk off in. (TLDR: OmegaCamBoy!Ray shows off his cute little pregnant belly for money in porn streams and his husband gets off on it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Time

**Check me out on[tumblr](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions)**

 

* * *

 

 

There were perks to Ryan’s recent promotion to Head of R&D. It was a solid manager position with a high pay raise, more responsibility, more stable hours, a managerial parking area, and most importantly his own office. With a _lock_ and no cameras. It had a hundred and one uses. He could talk privately to his employees, hold small meetings, comfortably take lunch, and jerk off to porn whenever he wanted.

 

Ryan had his pants open wide and pushed down mid-thigh along with his underwear. He rubbed his cock in long, lazy strokes as he watched the stream video unfold on screen. The cold gold of his wedding ring was warming up and smeared messily with pre-cum. The Omega in the cam vid was stunning. Plump thighs and lithe muscle, dressed like college kid in silver basketball shorts and an old tank top that clung to his stomach. There was a bulge there. More than softness, it was a baby bump. It was still small but noticeable. The Omega was moaning “shyly” and running his hands over his own thighs, fingers catching in the shiny material to show off the soft inner thigh that was _made_ for an Alpha mouth to worship. The guest count was going up, little donations popping up as an incentive to take off his clothes.

 

The Omega had a little bulge in his shorts. He was either getting off on the attention or he was just _very_ good.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Ryan murmured to himself, watching every move through half lidded eyes. “Make them work for it.” There was a small ache of jealousy that burned in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down. This was just a fantasy for all of this dumb Alphas in the chat, but it was reality for him and him _alone_. A surge of pride washed over him and he growled happily, slowly working his hand over the fat base of his cock.

 

The Omega pushed up his shirt until it bunched under his arms. His chest was a little plush, not quite full but with a softness that suggested it would be one day. The boy was flushed heavy with hormones and would fill out as his pregnancy went on. Nimble fingers started to play with dark nipples and they quickly stiffened, plumping up so eagerly under his own touch. The Omega threw his head back in pleasure and showed off the bottom of his throat. The camera was particularly angled so that even when the performer lowered down from kneeling you couldn’t see his face.

 

 _’They ache,’_ the Omega whined as he cupped his chest, fingers rubbing over puffy nipples. _‘I need an Alpha’s mouth.’_

 

The Omega slid his hands down over his belly and the tips go up, growing heavier when he cupped his dick and whined again so desperately. The sound went straight to Ryan’s own cock. Ryan felt his lips grow incredibly dry. He closed his eyes, thinking about that warm, smooth bud in his own mouth, licking all around the creamy skin. _His_.

 

“Pretty boy.” Ryan chewed his lip, eyes raking over the Omega’s form. “You like the attention, don’t you, baby?”

 

The money seemed to have hit a sweet spot because the Omega shed his silver shorts. They glistened and caught the golden light of the lamps on either side of the bed, silver scarves draped over the shades for some ambiance. While he squirmed out of them the camera got a glimpse of a shapely little mouth and one watcher tipped twenty just for that.

 

 _‘Next time I’ll suck on something fat. Just for you, Alpha,’_ the Omega purred as he got back on his knees, arching his hips to show off his panties. It was a fancy black jock, fabric hugging his dick and dissolve into cute twin straps that hugged his hips. The flesh there pushed against the fabric invitingly. The Omega caressed his own thighs and pressed his fingers in to show off how soft he was. It was the extra padding all Omegas got when they filled out from pregnancy but this one was particularly gorgeous. His skin was absolutely flawless. It was a nice, soft, creamy caramel color that looked sweet enough to bite. Ryan's teeth itched just thinking about it. He wanted to mark this Omega’s lovely skin with scars that fit his fangs. He knew it wouldn’t go over well. Pregnant Omegas’ skin is very sensitive and it didn’t heal well, their bodies too busy nursing a life to heal superficial wounds. Ryan was into biting but not permanent damage. As much as he loved to mark up his partners, he knew that marks on this Omega would hurt the donations for these kinds of videos.

 

Ryan wouldn’t mess with the boy’s money.

 

The Omega rubbed over his baby bump and Ryan sank into the fantasy that everyone else watching was weaving in their own pitiful little brains. That was _his_ child in there. He’d bred this Omega like a good bitch and now he was showing off to a bunch of panting knotheads. The Omega delicately cradled the bump in his palm and cooed.

 

The donations skyrocketed for a full minute.

 

“They earned it,” Ryan growled out. “Show them the goods, baby.”

 

He rubbed his cock more firmly as the Omega hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his jock and started to pull them down. It was sluggish, teasing, and after a few too-long moments his pretty cock sprang free. It was hard and darker than the rest of him, wet from how he’d worked himself up.

 

“There’s a good boy. So fucking pretty.” He squeezed the head of his cock with a hiss. “Oh baby, I bet you want a mouth to fuck. Maybe some cute Omega, huh? Someone soft like you, ready to please.”

 

 _‘I need my Alpha. I’m so wet for you. Just for you, Alpha,’_ the Omega babbled endearingly to his audience. A particularly hefty tip popped up with a request to see his “cunt”. The word made Ryan snarl, protective instincts flaring, but the Omega on screen was quick to obey. The Omega turned around and slipped off his jock. He spread his thighs and grabbed his own cheeks, pulling them apart to show off his slick hole. His hole was so _slick_ with those sweet juices that it shimmered in the light. His hole was such a deep, luscious color that made Ryan's mouth water every single time he saw it. He knew the Alphas in the chat were eating this alive and even though a jealous anger riled him up, he suppressed it. His baby was having fun and so he decided to enjoy the show.

 

 _’I’m so empty,’_ the Omega whimpered, pretty voice interrupted by the sharp pings of donations. _’I need your fat knot, Alpha. Breed another pup in me, knock me up again.’_

 

_Bing. Bing. Bing_

 

“That’s right, baby, play it up,” Ryan rumbled proudly, palm slick with pre and spit as he striped his cock. “Make them pay. Pretty little slut.”

 

He hissed the last word and squeezed the faint bulge of his knot. He wouldn’t pop in his hand but the thought of this Omega riding his dick had him desperate.

 

The Omega’s fingers slipped past his cheek and rubbed over his hole, fingertips teasing the rim before two started to push in. The sudden stretch was gorgeous and the fresh batch of slick that came from the touch trickled thinly down the curve of his thighs. Ryan thirsted to lick it up and from the flood of donations so did the rest of the audience. The mic was sensitive enough to pick up the sloppy sounds as the Omega started to fuck himself on his fingers. The motions were probably too harsh to be pleasurable but it was all a show, an act to display the stereotypical Omega fantasy for cash. Fertile, lush, submissive - all those keywords Alphas loved to hear paired with Omegas. They perfectly described this boy’s display and the donations just kept coming. All those sugar sweet moans were really doing it for this particular audience, Hell, it also did it to him and knew it wasn't real.

 

“You cute little fake,” Ryan huffed out a laugh, amused even while lust boiled low in his belly. “Play it up for those wolves, baby, rake in that money. You look so fucking good.”

 

Ryan tilted his head back and breathed out a rough sigh, hips rocking up into his fist as the pleasure mounted. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and it was like a jolt all the way down to his knees.  He was already so close. This Omega always did it for him and this whole week had been a sexless disaster with his husband’s clashing schedule. His stamina was shot and right now he just wanted to get off. But not until he saw the Omega come all over himself.

 

The people in the chat were begging to see just that.

 

 _‘You can’t wait, can you Alpha?’_ the Omega crooned over his shoulder. _‘Can’t let an Omega have his fun.’_

 

“Fuck.” Ryan bit his lip to muffle his groan, hunching forward to brace an elbow on his desk. God _damn_ he loved that breathy porn voice. He knew it wasn’t real but that did _nothing_ to stop him from getting off on it. The Omega turned around and they got another glimpse of his mouth but that wasn’t the focus. The focus was on his cock as he curled his slick-wet fingers around the small length and started to play.

 

 _‘I want to be fucked so bad,’_ the Omega begged as he rubbed his cock, keeping his thighs pared as he kneeled to show off as much as he could to his hungry watchers. He pulled out his fingers after spreading them, showing off how much he could stretch. Ryan groaned at that sight and worked his cock a bit tighter tighter in his hand, even though he wanted to hold back. He imagined Ray's hole hugging his cock and it nearly sent him over the edge. _‘Want to bounce on your knot, Alpha, I need you so much. Please, Alpha, please!’_

 

Ryan tightened his grip and quickened his pace, everything pulsing to the beat of this boy’s pace.

 

 _‘Let me be good for you,’_ the Omega pleaded with that perfect docile pitch. _'I want to be your good, little slut. Just for you. I want to give you just what you want.’_

 

Filth poured into the chatroom along with a stream of tips. The disgusting fucks called him all sorts of horrible names and Ryan’s temper flared but it only fueled the pressure building inside him. They could say whatever they wanted about the Omega but they couldn’t touch him; they couldn’t have him. This was just pretend and they’d remember that once they shot their load.

 

 _‘I’m so close, Alpha!’_ the Omega cried out, fucking his fist just like Ryan was but with a more artful swivel to his hips. _‘Let me cum, please? I-I’ll do anything you want, just let me cum!’_

 

A slew of stupid knotheads were typing in the chat for him to cum, to be a good boy and how they want to jizz on his face or knot his tight little ass.

 

For all the “dirty talk” going on in the chat, it was the fat fifty dollar donation that got the Omega spilling. The boy let out a high pitched, mewling cry that was as fake as Splenda but so fucking _hot_. The Omega’s cum came in milky spurts that striped his knuckles and smeared over his stomach. He continued to make little, playful noises of relief as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. His cute, sweet cock convulsed slightly before growing limp. The thick seed rolled down in thick beads down his skin. He was gorgeous and Ryan felt the beam of pride rolling through him.

 

The airy sighs of ecstasy got to Ryan. He watched the Omega come down from his high with slitted eyes. He imagined the boy’s ass fluttering around his cock, how it would feel as he slumped into his lap, the dazed look of pleasure and gratitude. This Omega was so fucking _perfect_.

 

Ryan’s stomach clenched and he grit his teeth hard enough to ache as he came. He was lost in the daydream of that boy bouncing on his knot, cradling his baby bump as he rode his knot like it was the only thing he could ever want. It was a potent fantasy and he commended the Omega for his performance.

 

There was a knock at the door and his post-orgasm bubble popped. He groaned and rubbed his clean hand over his face. He clicked out of the feed without donating. “Just a minute!”

 

o0o

 

Ryan unlocked the door and walked into his house with a sigh of relief. It smelled clean and sweet, warm, like a true home should. The stress of the day melted away completely and he shut out the world but closing the door, throwing the locks in place. The kitchen light was on but everything else was off. The setting sun cast shadows over the house and it felt cool here, quiet. It was a simple place but it held his heart. He had an office room full of computer parts and the latest magazines to keep his tech knowledge up to date. The living room was a little plain but it had a couple colorful game posters up, some silly stuffed animals on the shelves, action figures beside them, and a towering stack of games piled up beside the TV. There was a _Halo_ blanket folded over the back of the leather couch.

 

A whimsical touch.

 

Ryan untied his shoes and set them against the wall along with his briefcase. He padded to the kitchen on striped-sock feet and dug a finger in the knot of his tie to loosen it. He opened up the fridge and found one of his fancy glass bottles of root beer. It was easy to pop the cap off against the counter and the first swig was heavenly.  It was tangy and delicious - refreshing. He moaned around the lip of the bottle and slugged it down, pulling off with a happy grin. He grabbed another root beer out of the fridge, a can of A&W, and put it in the freezer for later.

 

Ryan set his bottle on counter and headed to the stairs, socks dragging on the carpet. He bypassed the bath and guest room, glancing into the open door of the nursery-to-be. When he go to the master bedroom he was smiling. He pushed the door open and there was his darling. His precious husband was curled up on his side among the plump pillows of their nest. He was reading on his phone, eyes lazy behind dark frames. His shirt was pushed up to reveal the smooth curve of his baby bump. Silver basketball shorts shined in the lamp light.

 

He was the perfect picture of spoiled.

 

Ray looked up and cooed at him. “Husband.”

 

“Husband,” Ryan rumbled back teasingly as he finally shucked his tie. He walked over and braced a knee on the mattress, hovering over the Omega and smiling down at him. It was a domestic joke between them. Once they’d been fuck buddies, the typical Alpha/Omega hook up to get a slick hole and a fat knot. Their passionate clashes started to get paired with lunches, coffee breakfasts, long dinners, and then Ray started staying the night.

 

A year of wild, rough sex. Another year of amazing sex plus dates and the flush of romance. On the third year, Ryan bought a diamond ring and begged Ray to marry him. Here they were months later the perfect picture of domestic bliss.

 

“Hey beautiful.”

 

“Dork,” Ray snorted, reaching up and cupping the back of the Alpha’s head to bring him down into a kiss. They both hummed in content at the warm contact and lingered, savoring. Ray broke the kiss and brushed their noses. “DId you have a good day at work?”

 

“Same old stuff.” Ryan cradled the Omega’s cheek in his palm and rubbed a thumb over his smooth cheek. Ray smile and his heart skipped. That smile was like sunlight on his face and it was one of the many reasons he’d fallen in love with Ray. “How about you? Relaxing day off from the store?”

 

Ray was the perfect little actor. He didn’t so much as twitch. “Perfect and lazy. I haven’t moved in hours. Been looking up baby names and all the shit I’m going to be dealing with as the pup gets bigger.”

 

Ryan moved down and laid a hand on his mate’s belly, dipping in to kiss the firm swell. He inhaled deeply and grinned. Ray didn’t shower after his show, he could still smell seed and sweat. His dick throbbed as he remembered Ray’s fingers buried in his hole - in person and on screen.

 

“How is my little peanut?” Ryan crooned at the bump before kissing it again. “Being good to Daddy?”

 

“They’re too small to kick me or anything, just growing.” Ray ran his fingers through fine blonde hair and purred quietly. He loved having his husband and mate so close in their nest. It satisfied so many Omega urges. “You look pretty relaxed yourself.”

 

“Work was easy. Sort of fun, actually.” Ryan hauled himself back up and gave him a firm kiss. “How about we switch it up tonight? Dessert before dinner?”

 

Ray lit up and beamed at him, fingers still tangled in blonde hair. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“I was thinking of making my amazing husband a root beer float.” He brushed the very tips of their noses. “And then ordering enough Chinese food to give _me_ a baby bump.”

 

Ray hummed and his eyes threatened to roll back, stomach growling. “That sounds fantastic. Let me get my wallet.”

 

“I’ve got it covered,” Ryan tisked.

 

Ray pouted. “I make money too. I mean, I’m no manager like you hot-shot, but still.”

 

“You save that Gamestop money, baby,” Ryan assured, brushing his knuckles over the baby bump. “This little peanut is going to eat up all our savings. Pups are expensive.”

 

“I know,” Ray sighed. “I’m a little worried about that.”

 

“I’m not,” Ryan promised with a sweet smile. “I’m on the fast track for a raise and you bring home some good bacon. Bill-paying bacon.” He stole another kiss. “We’re going to be fine.”

 

“I believe you,” Ray hummed. “You always make it work out.”

 

Ryan brushed their cheeks with a rumble, lips brushing his mate’s ear. “Though, once the baby’s born, you’re going to have to give up some extra curricular activities.” He felt Ray go stock still beneath him and he splayed a hand over the Omega’s baby bump. Ray shivered and i sent a thrill through him. “And I think you know what I mean, honey.”

 

He pulled back and Ray was staring at him, mouth agape. Ryan got to his feet and unbuckled his belt, sliding it out with a wink. “I’ll get you that float. Don’t go anywhere, beautiful.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

**_Five Months Later_ **

 

Ryan lazily jerked his cock to the video on screen.

 

Ray was a full A-cup now and he was showing off his plump new chest, belly swollen and so round. The Omega was cupping his tits and squeezing them. The milk had started to come in last week and his mate was was working it, fingers shining with it. He was bouncing on a toy and the audience was eating it up. It was the same fantasy but amped up to a hundred.

 

All the Alphas in the chat wished this darling Omega was their pregnant mate.

 

Ryan enjoyed every moment of the show. In a few more weeks this will all come to an end and the horny masses would have to find a new fetish to rub their knots to. They’d miss out and Ray will have a new baby to worry about. Ryan would have to get his shows in person.

 

At least until they decided to have another kid.

  
  
  



End file.
